


埃登的嘴唇是香槟味的

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy





	埃登的嘴唇是香槟味的

感谢某人落下的一瓶按摩精油。

阿扎尔紧得过分。一手扶着他的腰，库尔图瓦尝试着移动自己的手指——只是两根手指就让阿扎尔可怜兮兮地皱紧了眉，他再次开始怀疑这个10号翘臀能否吞进自己的阴茎。

“埃登，放松——”“闭嘴，”滑溜溜的瓷砖地面让阿扎尔使不上力，费劲地适应着后穴里的异物，他梗着脖子按平自己发抖的声音：“继续。”已经倒空了整个瓶子，库尔图瓦的第三根手指依旧在阿扎尔的穴口犹豫：“你还记得周六…”

“操，英格兰，我当然——”趁阿扎尔喘息的间隙，库尔图瓦把手指挤了进去。阿扎尔闷哼一声，撑着上身的手臂软了下去。“…很痛吗？”担忧和愧疚轮着趟主宰比利时门将的大脑，库尔图瓦俯下身去亲吻阿扎尔的后颈——湿热的穴壁把他的手指吸得更紧了。

连着做了好几个深呼吸，阿扎尔终于找回了自己的声音：“…再磨蹭下去庆祝就结束了。”胸口贴在他的脊背上，库尔图瓦能清晰地感受到阿扎尔在发抖。不服输的性子让这个卷毛蓝眼睛男孩走到这里——日常训练也好，电子游戏也好，他哪怕在性爱中也不肯落到下风。

库尔图瓦做了他这么多年的双料队友哪还不清楚，但是他不能容忍把任何风险压在阿扎尔身上。每一次极缓慢的抽动都伴随着阿扎尔沉重的喘息，库尔图瓦把唇贴在他的肩上，空出来的手抚慰着他半抬头的阴茎。

淋浴的温度继续升高，闷沉的热从阿扎尔的耳根一路往下，带着鲜活的血液涌向下身：“操…蒂博——”转移注意力是个好主意，库尔图瓦终于能顺畅地抽动手指了。阿扎尔发哑的嗓音激发了他脑内的所有下流幻想，但三天后的比赛只能让库尔图瓦乖乖地收敛——天知道比利时队长不能出赛会是怎样的后果。门将抿起唇，三根手机继续在阿扎尔的屁股里做活塞运动。

库尔图瓦的手很大。阿扎尔曾开玩笑说他的手要是再大两圈，世界上就没有他扑不出的球了。手掌覆上前锋的臀，库尔图瓦下意识地干咽：阿扎尔紧实肉感的双臀翘得过分。在球场上时门将就这么觉得了——他服帖合身的球衣唯独在臀处紧绷。每一次抬腿停球，每一次带球提速，每一次灵巧的过人——库尔图瓦满带妒意地揉捏阿扎尔的臀肉，成功地挤出他一连串带脏字的呻吟。

他第一次因为自己的场上位置而感到不快：永远站在球场最远端的他只能在大屏幕上看到10号的身影。

阿扎尔的呼吸已经乱得不成调，按耐的呻吟在库尔图瓦又一次顶撞中带上了哭腔，破碎的法语拼不出一个完整句子。操。库尔图瓦的耐性到了极限，属于理智的部分被强烈的欲求埋没。裹着精油和体液的手指从阿扎尔的后穴里退出来，库尔图瓦硬得发疼的阴茎代替了它们的位置。

阿扎尔有种溺水的无助感。被完全撑开的感觉让他无所适从，仿佛肺里的空气都被连带挤了出来。缺氧让他下意识地大口呼吸，温热的水流打在他的脸上，呛进气管里，逼得他上气不接下气地咳嗽。库尔图瓦双手都紧掐在阿扎尔腰上，阴茎劈开肉壁，直至完全被包裹。

“埃登，你太紧了——”小幅度地摆腰，尖锐的快感刺得库尔图瓦的后颈发麻，顾不得控制手上的力道。疼痛，翻天覆地的生理刺激连番轰炸，阿扎尔已经喊不出声来，只能不住地抽噎。

留恋于阿扎尔圆滚的双臀，库尔图瓦将臀肉分得更开，阴茎抽出，吐着前液的龟头在被干得红肿的穴口磨蹭，再整根没入。多余的精油从交合处溢出，在阿扎尔的大腿根上留下一片蜜色的印渍，随之被水模糊。

阿扎尔的腰紧绷着，又在下一次撞击中塌下来，双膝在地上磨得发红：“蒂博——”跟着库尔图瓦的节奏，阿扎尔撸动自己被冷落的阴茎，呢喃的气音像羽毛尖一样挠着库尔图瓦心口。加大了力度，库尔图瓦重新把唇齿落在比利时人颈侧，埋低头，把牙印和吻痕都留在球衣可掩盖的地方。

指腹发狠地刺激敏感的前端，阿扎尔迎合着库尔图瓦，在他的名字里射了一手。稠白的精液很快就被水流带走，从未承受过的快感却一浪高过一浪——阿扎尔无声地呜咽，眼泪也混在水里。把整个人软成一滩的阿扎尔捞起来，库尔图瓦轻抚过他烂红的眼角，吻上那双湿透的蓝眼睛。

高潮后阿扎尔的后穴湿软得一塌糊涂，席尔图瓦的大腿肌抽搐着，乖乖缴械。稍低于体温的精液灌满了比利时10号的后穴，激得他哼哼一声，索性八爪鱼一样地缠在库尔图瓦身上，不挪窝了。“埃登。”“…干嘛？”看着从脸红到脖子根，还在组织语言的库尔图瓦，阿扎尔懒洋洋地把嘴凑到他脸旁，响亮地亲了一口：“肉麻话就省了吧。”

比利时门将愣了一下，红了鼻头，把脸埋进阿扎尔颈侧。之后还是没省掉的肉麻话让阿扎尔笑得腰疼：“让他想起了高中诗词课的情诗鉴赏”——不留情面的嘲讽这回库尔图瓦却一点也不生气。再之后，清理时阿扎尔咋咋呼呼地喊疼和后面躲过队友，把自家队长拐回酒店又是另一码事了。


End file.
